Sealing the Deal
by nioki-nainai
Summary: Both of the girls were now running in the street. Yuki is having fun running away from Kana who is trying to catch her... - The story follows after the ending of "Hidden Truths"... KanadexYukino


***** First of all I want to say that I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended.**

* * *

**Writer's Notes:** First of all I want to dedicate this to **MoonlightSaify** and **NightOfTheFullMoon **for the support they've given me. They encouraged me to keep on working on this type of story, therefore I want to show my gratitude =].

I also want to thank all those who use their time to read my story. Feel free to comment and review. Both good and bad reviews are appreciated =]. Feel free to contact me any time.

**Notes:** This will be a one-shot story. It directly follows after the ending of "Hidden Truths" [another FanFic I have recently written].

* * *

For those who don't know my writing style, here are some tips:

**Bold **– Phrases said out loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – Whispers.

_Italic_ – Thoughts.

* * *

**Sealing the Deal**

Kana had just found out that it wasn't just her imagination that Yuki was teasing her a lot lately. Both of the girls were now running in the street. Yuki is having fun running away from Kana who is trying to catch her, but unlike Yuki, Kana's stamina isn't that great.

Soon the girl had to stop, breaking down into heavy panting. Kana stopped and looked forward, only to see her beloved Yuki teasing her, mischievously encouraging her to try and catch her. Too many emotions had happened that day and Kana felt that her heart wanted to explode.

Kana knew she wouldn't be able to catch Yuki at that pace. She had to think of a plan… a plan to catch Yuki. Trying to take a breath while thinking of a plan, an idea struck her mind. If she can't go to Yuki to catch her, then Yuki had to come to her to be caught.

Kana had only one thought in her mind. The best way to attract Yuki to her was to make Yuki believe she had given up. Kana turned around and started walking to the opposite direction. She knew Yuki would get childishly angry at this and would come back to tease her. She kept on walking and at the nearest intersection, Kana took a turn. This way Yuki couldn't see her anymore.

Yuki kept looking at this surrendered Kana, walking slowly, until her Kana was out of sight. _"She gave up on me… How could she?... It's unacceptable…"_ Yuki started feeling disappointed, slightly inflating her face from anger. She later sighed, _"Well so many things happened today… and it's almost dark… I'll tease her super extra later… as punishment for giving up… "_ Yuki made a big smile on her face at the idea of teasing Kana. She made a motivated face and slowly started walking to go back to Kana.

Kana was waiting for Yuki to approach her around the corner, but seconds seemed like an eternity. She was starting to get worried if Yuki fell for the trap and decided to check up on her. Kana recklessly entered back into the main street, resulting in her bumping into Yuki.

Yuki backed at the hit and tripped backwards. Kana instantly rushed to grab her hand, pulling Yuki close to her. Yuki was now cuddled safely into Kana. Kana gripped her tightly, later whispering **_"I'm Sorry... Did I hurt you?"_**

For some reason, Yuki blushes a little at this gesture, tremblingly responding, **"N… No."**

**"Ah, good!"** Kana hugged Yuki tighter, later sticking her tongue out, teasing Yuki. **"I caught you."**

Yuki realized that she had been caught and got furious. She started childishly pounding on Kana's shoulder because for her Kana had cheated to catch her. Kana smiled at this reaction. To her it was something really cute.

Kana looked up at the sky, **"Let's go home now. It's getting dark."**

Yuki nodded her head and grabbed Kana's hand. Although Kana was used to this gesture, she blushed a little, and unfortunately for her, Yuki had noticed this. At that point, an idea crossed Yuki's mind. She wanted revenge for being caught and there was only one way to do this – teasing Kana and make Kana blush as much as she can. **"Let's go home."**

* * *

They arrived back home and Yuki decided to commence her plan. She released Kana's hand and walked on tip toes to the window, speaking in a cheerful voice, **"You know~… things aren't right like this."**

Kana blinked a couple of times. For a moment she was scared… scared that everything was going to end. Trying to figure out what Yuki meant by that but with no success, she opted to ask, **"What's wrong?"**

**"Well~"** Yuki giggled. **"After one confesses, it is a custom to demand the start of a relationship."**

Kana made a confused face, tilting her head to a side. **"What?"**

Yuki inflates her face, **"Shouldn't you be asking me to become your girlfriend now?"** Yuki sighs. **"You're so dense sometimes."**

Kana blushes. _"Y.. Yu… Yuki will be my girlfriend… I didn't think about that… Yuki, my girlfriend…"_ The more she thinks the more she became red. She then decides to talk. She coughs a couple of times, turns her head to a side and starts scratching her front lobe. **"I… I guess… If… if it's a custom."**

Yuki knew that Kana was happy about this and chuckled seeing how nervous Kana had become… this Kana which was trying to not admit that she liked the idea… trying to put it that she's doing it only since it's a custom.

Kana then turned back facing Yuki and slowly approached her. She looked at Yuki in the eyes and whispered, **_"Will… will you be my girlfriend?"_**

Yuki smiled, **"No"**, sticking her tongue out.

Kana didn't catch the teasing directly, **"No? Why not? Tell me why?... I want to know why…"**

Yuki giggled, **"Unless~"**.

Kana finally realized that Yuki was trying to tease her and narrowed her eyes, **"Unless?"**

Yuki smiled. **"I have some conditions you need to accept first."**

Kana narrowed her eyes even more, backing down to her desk chair, **"Which are~?"**

Yuki suddenly makes a serious face, making Kana budge. **"First!"**, pointing up one with her hand, **"From tomorrow, I want a wake up kiss. No need to hold it anymore." **Yuki winks, **"Right?"**

Kana coughs, instantly blushing. She shyly nods her head, making Yuki giggle.

**"Second"**, now pointing up two with her hand, **"You need to start holding me tighter when we sleep."**

_"Quite reasonable…"_, Kana nods her head.

**"Three",** now pointing three… followed with a loud giggle, **"I want more sweets!"**

_"I spoke too soon…"_… Kana tilts her head, **"What does that have to do with me?"**

Yuki nods her head, trying to emphasize what she meant. **"As my lover, you should buy me things."** Yuki smiles, **"I want sweets!"**

**_"L… Lover…"_**…Kana blushes once again, slowly nodding her head.

**"Forth!"**, now showing four with her hand. **"I want you to allow me to feed you. Like last time when you were sick."**

Kana shakes her head while blushing, **"Why? I… I can feed myself. There's no… no need to do that."**

Yuki responds smiling, **"I want to do it because you blush with each bite you take!"**

Kana narrows her eyes, **"So you're doing it for the"**, now talking with a deep voice,**_ "~Art of Teasing~"_**

Yuki repetitively nods her head making Kana sarcastically smile, **"He... heh… he… o… Ok"**

**"Fifth"**, showing an open hand, implying five, **"and last… ****_at least for now_****… I want a kiss to seal the agreement."**

Kana speaks nervously **"N… n… now?"**

Yuki lifts her head up, acting as if she was thinking. **"Well~ I guess so if you want me to be your girlfriend… hmm… unless you haven't changed your mind now."**

**"No, no, no, no, no… I do… I do want you as my girlfriend… I mean…"**, Kana shakes her head.

Yuki giggles seeing this nervous Kana. Kana inhales and exhales a deep breath, opening her eyes wide.

Kana stand up, slowly approaches Yuki. She places a hand on Yuki's cheek and slowly starts leaning towards her. Although Yuki demanded it, she wasn't expecting Kana to be so blunt. Yuki slowly closes her eyes, feeling her heart beating faster. Yuki places her hands on Kana's shoulders, slowly closing them hugging Kana's neck, pushing Kana towards her. They finally passionately kiss, sealing the deal.

After a few minutes they break the kiss as the need to breathe rose.

Kana smiles, **"I have a request too."**

Yuki is surprised by this, curious to know what it is, **"What is it? Tell me!"**

Kana speaks with a serious voice, **"Will you remain by my side forever?"**

Yuki smiles, **"I will... Will you?"**

Kana smiles, **"I will… Forever… Forever and ever..."**

Yuki smiles, followed by some giggles, **"I guess we should seal the deal again, right?"**

Kana blushes, **"Y… yeah, we should."**

Yuki chuckles a bit and kisses Kana with a passionate kiss, _~sealing the deal~_ once again.

* * *

**End of Story**

I hope you enjoyed reading this short story I have created. I'm thinking of making another one soon =]. I don't know… but I have some ideas how to continue it… so I may post something soon.

I enjoy discussing things so feel free to comment or review. Thanks for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]


End file.
